Rain
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: In the night two people can't sleep becouse of the memories they once shared with each other...


A/N: the first time I have heard this song was in a Shaman King music video and I immediately fell in love with it, it is so touching. Great I'm listening to it just now and see the fight between Itachi and Sasuke in front of me…I think I will cry…

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sempai while the song '_Brother, my Brother'_ belongs to Blessid Union of Souls…

**Rain **

_

* * *

_

_Brother, My Brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
__Brother__my__brother _

Sasuke was standing outside on the hill near they camp, looking up at the sparkling stars a bow them. A little sigh escaped his lips when the soft breeze begun to ply with his hair.

The young Uchiha couldn't sleep then his dreams were all about a certain person who once meant very much to him.

"Itachi…" he whispered out for only the darkness to hear.

_We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns, can't remember why  
It's kinda crazy to cause such pain  
__Our__foolish__pride__makes__us__hate__this__way _

Itachi looked up at the night sky.

"Hey Itachi-san, why don't you sleep un." Asked suddenly a familiar voice from behind the Sharingan user.

"I have to much on my mind." He said softly as the memory of the time slipped inside his mind where he went training, Sasuke every time on his side.

"I see un." Said the blond as he stepped beside the black haired man.

"It will soon start to rain…" he whispered.

Sasuke suddenly tensed up as he felt someone nearing him. He didn't need to turn around, he already knew who was standing behind him. The figure moved slowly closer and sat down beside him.

"Couldn't you sleep?" Sakura asked softly.

"I had to much on my mind. I know that Itachi killed our whole family, but…he was also always there for me and on that day he killed them and I come home he knew that I was in front of the door and told me to not come inside, but I didn't listen. I should hate him, but from the love I felt towards him as a child is still there, buried deep inside of my heart." He said and touched his heart softly.

"I think the ground for this is that he is still your brother…" Sakura said softly.

"Yeah, I think you are right." Sasuke said smiling as he stood up and held his hand ou for her to take. "Come, it will soon start to rain." He said as both begun to walk back to the others.

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
We say we're willing to give love a try  
We're not as different as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see  
It don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
__Turn__around__and__walk__away _

The first raindrops begun to fall, slowly hitting the ground, Itachi still stood there enjoying the cold water hitting his face. Deidara still stood beside him, watching the other silently.

"Itachi un, I was thinking un. Why did you kill your whole clan except your little brother?" the blond asked.

"To protect my little brother from the same painful destiny as mine…" she said as he opened his eyes again, the rain was now falling much stronger. "Come now, let us go inside." Itachi said as he suddenly took Deidara's hand and begun to pull him inside. "God night Sasuke…" Itachi whispered one final time.

_Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother, my brother_

The rain was already falling heavily when Sasuke and Sakura reached the camp, which was protected from the rain.

"Sasuke-kun, you should go to sleep now. Good night." Sakura said softly s she made her way to her sleeping bag.

"Good night Sakura-chan." He said, then turned his gaze one last time to the rain. "Good night Itachi…" he whispered.

_Tell me why  
Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life just worth so much more  
Should love one another  
Oh what are we fighting for  
Brother, my brother… _

Owari

* * *

A/N: wow this s already the second music fic which I have written tonight, buta s said before I love this song so much… 


End file.
